Homer
|Row 6 title = Collection |Row 6 info = Simpsons |Row 7 title = Voiced by |Row 7 info = Dan Castellaneta }} Homer Simpson is the primary character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. He is the default character that the player starts off with in the game, and does not need to be unlocked manually. ''Simpsons Wiki'' Description Homer Jay Simpson, (born March 12, 1951) is the father of the Simpson Family. He is an overweight, lazy, and ignorant individual, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite this and his below average intelligence, he has shown moments of great intellect, and can be a caring parent and husband at times. Homer Simpson works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats the doughnuts that are provided. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At home he can often be found sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Homer is the only son of Abe and Mona. *''Read the full article here at Simpsons Wiki.'' Jobs Regular Jobs= |-|Krustyland Jobs= |-|Quest Based Jobs= |-|Limited Time Jobs= Quotes Normal Quotes= |-|Other Quotes= Costumes *Mayan Homer *Cool Homer *Santa Homer *Mr. Plow *Ninja Homer *Strongman Homer *Number 908 *Barbarian Homer * Pie Man * Referee Homer * Ice Cream Man Homer Gallery Homerart.png|Artwork of Homer. Simpsoncopiedimage.png|Homer walking around Springfield. Homerzombie.png|Homer as a zombie during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII event. Homersnowman.png|Homer making a snowman during the Christmas 2013 Event. Besharps.jpg|Homer performing with The Be Sharps. Homer outfit- the fat in the hat.jpg|Homer as the Fat in the Hat from Treehouse of Horror 24. HomerReligion.jpg|Homer happy. Homer.jpg|Homer happy. Homer.png|Homer's first words (this snow is from the Christmas 2012 event). Dhomerebris.jpg|Homer picking up Debris. HomerMypad.jpg|Homer playing on his myPad. HomerPool.jpg|Homer lounging in the pool. HomerIronic.jpg|Homer suffering ironic punishment. KangProbe.jpg|Homer being probed by Kang. HomerLeprechaun.jpg|Homer hunting Leprechauns during St. Patrick's Day 2015. HomerBeer.jpg|Homer promoting the beer during the St. Patrick's day 2015 event. HomerEggs.jpg|Homer searching for Easter eggs. Level 4 Message.png|Homer's level up message. Trivia *If you tap Homer 10 times after selecting him, you will receive the Jebediah Statue and 10 free donuts. This will only work once. *Homer has the most permanent jobs with 19. *Homer is the character with the most costumes (10). *Homer has the most different quotes, and also has the most faces in dialogues. *Homer has several visual joint tasks with different characters, like, a 4h task with The Grumple, a 5h task with Marge, an 8h task with Maude, a 12h task with Suzanne the Witch, a 24h task with Matt Groening, which are activated by each character respectively. *Homer is the only character who really speaks in cutscenes. *If you try to store Homer, the "Sorry, hoarder. Can't store this." will appear. Category:Characters Category:Simpsons Category:Level 1 Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Open Air Stage Characters Category:Barflies (Character Group) Category:Bowlers